The present invention relates to a new and distinct apple variety named ‘CJ07’. The new variety was discovered in January 1996 as a whole tree mutation of ‘Sciearly’ (PP11,092), growing in a block of ‘Sciearly’ trees in the discoverer's orchard in Hawkes Bay, New Zealand. The ‘Sciearly’ trees were growing on MM106 rootstock and had been established on the orchard as part of the original release of the ‘Sciearly’ variety in New Zealand.
‘CJ07’ was originally noted to its early development of bright red fruit colour. All fruit on the tree appeared to be consistently ahead in colour development than fruit on surrounding ‘Sciearly’ trees obtained from the same original source. The colour development was particularly notable considering the parent variety was selected for its early harvest season and dark red block colour.
Budwood was taken from the original tree at the time of discovery and 140 trees were propagated on MM106 rootstock, and 100 trees on M793 rootstock. These trees were planted on the discoverer's orchard property in winter 1997 and produced their first crop in January 1999. The colour and harvest maturity period of fruit on these trees was found to be consistent with the original tree, and true to type.
A further generation of trees was produced and was established in the discoverer's orchard in winter 1998. Fruit from these trees have exhibited the early fruit colour development and typical red colour of the original mutation over three seasons.
The new variety was determined to be distinct in comparison with the parent variety ‘Sciearly’ by the following characteristics:                fruit colour at harvest maturity which is a brighter, more intense red.        an earlier harvest season by at least a week, determined on the basis of background colour development.        